An Offer He Wouldn't Refuse
by greencadillac
Summary: In the aftermath of Ben Solo's turn to the dark side, Han has to make a painful decision. Told exclusively from Han's point of view. Note: After Bloodline came out on 5/3/16, the timeline doesn't work anymore. This makes this story AU.
1. Chapter 1

An Offer He Wouldn't Refuse

All characters except Ulappac Lens belong to Lucasfilm/Disney, no copyright infringement is intended.  
Please bear in mind that English is not my first language. Thanks to PJ_1228 for beta-reading and suggestions.

Timeline: about 18 years after the Battle of Endor. I don't follow the suggestion that Leia must have gotten pregnant right after it since the new canon stories suggest she, Han and the others had to take care of some Imperial uprisings in the immediate aftermath of Endor. I gave them some time to breathe and settle down. So for this story's purposes Ben/Kylo is roughly 16 standard years old.

Canon might prove me wrong but I don't care.  
In _The Force Awakens_ Han never says that it was Ben who destroyed Luke's new Jedi Order – he says "one boy, a young apprentice" - but in this story, let's assume Kylo copied his old Grandpa in that regard, too.

Chapter 1

"Ben, no!"  
The vision of his son disappeared as sudden consciousness pulled him back to the present.

Han Solo turned, not sure if he had actually screamed those words out loud. But his wife had not stirred, her breath still deep and regular. Thankful, Han closed his eyes again.  
As usual these days, it had taken Leia hours to fall asleep, tossing under the covers and quietly sobbing into her pillow when she felt he wouldn't notice. She'd never cry in front of him and she quickly stifled his attempts to talk to her about it.  
All he could do was hold her, in the rare moments when she let him, unable to find the right words to console her, to lessen the pain of losing her only child.  
Their child.  
Their son.

Then a bitter taste rose in the back of his throat, the dull lingering pain in his innards making it difficult to breathe. He slipped from the bed, careful not to disturb Leia and slowly padded to the living room of their private quarters.  
The almost empty bottle of Corellian whiskey still stood on the side table the way he had left it the night before. He picked up the used glass and poured the last of the amber liquid.  
Too many bottles lately.  
He raised the glass to his lips and felt the welcoming burn of the alcohol as it travelled down his throat.  
He tried to focus on the warmth spreading from his gut, tried to block the pictures that haunted his dreams almost every night, cursing himself that he had insisted on reviewing the security footage, refusing to believe Luke when he had told him what Ben had done.  
Now he could never unsee his teenage son killing his fellow students in cold blood. Innocent children brutally cut down.  
It had torn his heart out.  
His son had died there, too. The creature in the footage might still bear the soft face of Ben Solo.

But the hate he had seen there left Han hopeless.

He swallowed hard and sat the glass back on the table, then turned around and silently went back to the bedroom to grab his clothes thrown in a careless heap on the floor.  
For a moment he watched Leia, her long hair spread out over the pillows.

She looked so vulnerable in her sleep, so much younger than she was now.  
No one but he ever got to see this side of her. Come dawn, she would shroud herself in strength, an inner corset that kept her upright and functioning, the dutiful leader in the ranks of the New Republic. Forever the Princess.  
Armor that even he could rarely get through.  
He had never been able to muster that kind of strength. In fact, it took him everything to not just run as he had done so many times before.  
He dressed and left the apartment. He knew that no matter how hard he'd try, sleep would not come back. He might as well do something productive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Have you been out here all night?"  
The Wookiee's remark startled Han enough to hit his head on the Falcon's hull. He slid down from where he had been crouched over the pipes of his ship's water recycling unit.  
"Ow! No, Chewie, just a couple of hours. Couldn't sleep."

"It's barely dawn. And if I remember correctly, it was quite late when you left last night. Did you get any sleep at all?"

Han knew he wouldn't be able to fool Chewbacca. One look at his blood-shot eyes and his friend would know anyway.  
"Nah, not much."

Chewie just growled sympathetically.  
"How about some caf?"  
"Good idea."

With Chewie, Han never felt he had to justify himself, unlike with almost everyone else in his life.  
He pulled himself back up over the recycling unit. Although he now had New Republic mechanics available to overhaul her, working on the Falcon had always been the best way to get his mind off things.  
A couple of minutes later, the smell of freshly brewed caf reached his nostrils. After wiping his hands on some rag, he reached for the mug proffered by the large, hairy paw of his partner and propped himself up against the padded wall.  
The Wookiee shook his head benevolently, and then decided to just join his friend on the floor, barely fitting his large frame opposite him in the small space of the access tunnel.

"I don't like what I'm seeing there, little brother" _,_ Chewbacca growled.

Han couldn't help but smile at the name his partner insisted on calling him even after so many years together.

Chewbacca wasn't talking about the Falcon's water recycling unit, this Han knew.

"Yeah? Well, you just have to deal with it. We all do." He stared into his cup, hoping Chewie would get the hint.  
But it seemed that the Wookiee would not let things slide this time.

"Han, we have been through a lot of shit together. But I've never seen you like this before. What's going on with you two?"

"I don't know, Chewie. She won't talk to me. It's just …," he fought for the right words, "Every time she looks at me, it's like I'm on trial. She never says anything but I know she blames me for what happened to … Ben."

Actually saying the name of his son out loud felt strange after so many months.

"You really think so?" The Wookiee cocked his head, "I always got the feeling that you blamed her."

Han set his cup down so hard that some of the hot liquid spilled over his hand. He hissed in pain and scrambled to his feet.

"How dare you...!"

The honest concern in the Wookiee's eyes deflated his anger instantly.

"I'm sorry. No, of course I don't blame her. It's just … she doesn't want to accept the truth. Ben's gone. The dark side in him has won and she won't admit it. She completely shuts me out every time I try to bring it up. She keeps beating herself up over sending him away to train with Luke ..."

Han shivered slightly when he thought about the icy silence that had become a common ending to discussions about their son. Through all of their fighting – and there had been a lot of fighting over the years - he knew that they would somehow work it out in the end. Now he wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Han, what else could you both have done? He needed training and discipline, and who else but Luke could have given him that?"  
"I ..."

"When, Han? When were you ever around long enough to do that?" Chewie silenced his friend with a raised paw.  
"You know I love you like a brother but you were never much of a father. And you know that well enough."

Han swallowed hard. The truth hit home and it hurt.

But Chewbacca was right. He had never felt comfortable with the desk job that most of the leading commanders of the former Alliance had taken once the New Republic had been established and the last of the Empire's resistance had been subdued with the signing of the peace treaty. He had gladly jumped at the chance to take on hauling jobs or the odd diplomatic mission. He had even tried his hand at professional racing - anything to stay as far away from any official post. He had never been good at representing official authority anyway.  
And with Leia deeply involved in building the New Republic, this had led to a great amount of friction between them, especially after their son had been born.

"And neither the princess nor you could have trained him in the ways of the Force."  
"And see how well that turned out," Han seethed.

"It needed to be done, and you know that. He was always aware of his powers, he would have been dangerous otherwise."  
"It's not like he's a savage killer now," Han replied with bitter sarcasm.  
 _There was always too much of Vader in him._

Chewbacca squeezed his shoulder affectionately. After all, the Wookiee had a son, too. Although Lumpawaroo was grown and already living his own life.

"Sometimes I think we should never have had children," Han whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Anyone home?"

Han felt Chewbacca shake him awake.  
"Wha...?"

"We're getting company."  
Drowsily Han pushed himself from the pilot's seat in the cockpit.  
One couldn't even take a nap in peace.  
When he reached the boarding ramp, he saw that his visitor was a tall Ottegan.  
"Permission to come on board?" the creature asked.  
Han mustered his visitor skeptically. The creature's hammer-head face made it impossible for him to read the Ottegan's intentions. But his stance didn't seem hostile.  
"Permission granted."  
"General Solo. I'm Ulappac Lens," the Ottegan said in the strange level voice created by the electronic translator fastened around his throat.  
"I have heard so much about you over the years."

"Hugely exaggerated, I presume," Han answered warily. He had no idea where this was going. Hopefully Chewbacca had his bowcaster handy, since his own blaster was still slung over the pilot's seat in the cockpit.

"General, I have a business proposition for you. And it's quite … delicate, so I would prefer not to discuss it out here on the ramp."  
The conspiratorial tone instantly set off every alarm in Han's head. Still, he motioned for Lens to follow him to the common area of the Falcon.

"What kind of business are we talking about?"  
"The kind that needs a pro to do it. Someone with your kind of … experience."  
A long forgotten tingling ran down Han's spine. This wasn't about some civilian hauling job or a Republican mission he'd been on. The Ottegan was clearly referring to Han's smuggling days.

"I've been out of that business for quite some time. Not sure I can help you there."  
"I've been following your _career_ within the Alliance and the New Republic, General. I've got the impression you have reached an impasse..."  
"What gave you that idea?" Han bristled.  
"You haven't handled any missions lately, and the awful situation with your son..."  
"Cut to the chase, Lens. What do you want from me?" Han's voice had turned frigid.

But it was true. He had hardly checked in with his crew in months, preferring to spend his time away from the hardly veiled stares of his subordinates. The stares and the whispers. The gossip.  
 _It was his son who did it, you know.  
Bad apples._

 _He's the son of a smuggler after all, a common criminal.  
The Princess should never have married him. We should never have trusted him._

Yeah, getting out sounded better by the minute. A chance to get away from it all for a while.

The idea of a little side-run tickled his fancy.

Ulappac Lens cocked his head.

"I know you and your partner helped clean up the slave operation on Kashyyyk right after the battle of Endor."  
"That's right. I still don't know what you could possibly want from me."

Better not show his interest yet. But he noticed that Chewbacca had stopped whatever he had been doing on the computer console and was listening to them intently.

"It always seemed excessive that the New Republic would send one of their best pilots and leaders to head that operation on such a backwater planet like Kashyyyk … no offense," he interjected on Chewbacca's low growl, "but the Empire's outpost there was relatively small. I always had the impression that, regardless of your partner, you were personally invested in this."

Han wasn't sure what to make of the revelation that this creature had been watching him from afar for the last eighteen years, if not longer.  
"So what if I was?" Han deliberately did not remark on the fact that he hadn't really acted on official orders on Kashyyyk.  
"I need someone I can trust with this. Someone who isn't just in it for the money."  
The Ottegan's remark stirred a distant memory in Han.

 _I'm only in it for the money._  
"You can't pay much, right?" Han scoffed  
"Wrong. But it is illegal. That's why I can't just ask anyone."  
"So you approach a New Republic general to propose an illegal business deal. You must be either suicidal or incredibly stupid."  
"I'm neither, _Captain_ Solo. Just confident that I have the man I need right here."  
Han didn't fail to notice the Ottegan's usuage of his old title.  
"Ok, I'm listening. But this better be good."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You must be crazy!"  
Chewbacca's incredulous howl reverberated off the Falcon's hull.  
"I know, but ..."  
"Han, this will get us kicked out for good! You can't run weapons against your own people!"  
"That's the point, though, isn't it, Chewie," Han growled back, "They're not really my people – not anymore. If they ever were."  
Han held the Wookiee's gaze.  
"If the Republic keeps the people on Norrac X subjugated, it is no better than the Empire. You of all people should know that."  
Han regretted that last remark instantly. Chewbacca's shoulders slumped and he bowed his head in defeat. But not without a look that told Han that he had dealt his friend a blow below the belt.

"All right. But if I weren't indebted to you …," Chewie rumbled, his remark unfinished before he turned to Han one more time,  
"How you gonna sell this to Leia is your business. _I_ won't lie for you."

Han swallowed uncomfortably as he watched his friend's large frame disappear in the direction of the rear hold. Chewie rarely mentioned his life debt. He would follow Han into this merely out of obligation.  
Taking Lens's offer would carry the risk of becoming a traitor to the very Republic he had fought for. He could lose everything precious to him, even his best friend. But if what Lens had told him was true...

Han grabbed his holster from the pilot's seat and walked down the ramp. He wouldn't have long to think about the Ottegan's offer. Lens wanted an answer soon.  
Sighing he pushed the button that closed the Falcon's ramp and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He stood at the large window overlooking Hosnian Prime, watching as Leia's glider descended on the small landing pad below. She was home early.  
Han looked at the fresh bottle on the table and the glass in his hand. He deliberately kept his back to her as she entered. If there was one thing he wouldn't be able to handle tonight, it was the reproachful glances he had gotten so often lately.  
But Leia didn't say anything. She slipped her arms underneath his and hugged him from behind, pressing her face into his back.  
When was the last time she had done this?  
He slowly turned in her embrace until her face came to rest on his chest, wrapped his arms tightly around her and nuzzled her hair.

"I miss us, Han," she mumbled into his shirt, and he could hear her voice choke up with tears.  
The pain and loneliness tore at him and he quickly pressed his lips onto her brow.  
"I miss us, too."

She looked up and for once he didn't evade her scrutinizing eyes. There was a strange fire burning in them and suddenly she snaked her fingers into his hair and pulled his head down to her mouth to kiss him fiercely.  
His first instinct was to pull back but then he just gave in to her hunger.  
It was raw and all-consuming as she tore at him, pulling him down on the floor right there and then, raking her nails down his chest.  
He welcomed the pain along with her passion as she straddled his hips. He tried to pull her down to kiss her again but she pushed his hands away, focused on her own rhythm, eyes closed.  
An almost desperate moan escaped him as her muscles drew him deep into her, and for a long moment it felt as if the woman making love to him were a stranger, not his wife of almost two decades.

Afterwards, he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom, laid her on top of the sheets and cradled her body with his.  
This hadn't been their regular lovemaking, he knew that.

It had been a desperate attempt to reconnect.  
He pulled the sheets over both of them. Although he had enjoyed the passionate reunion, it also saddened him to see Leia hurting.  
 _She sees me, she sees him_ , he thought.  
He closed his eyes, feeling Leia's warm body against his. Her breath had slowed into a deep, regular rhythm but even in sleep her muscles were tense.

Slowly he raised himself up again on his elbows and looked at her face in the half-dark of the bedroom.  
How little she had changed. Older, yes, but then they all were.  
Han knew he would never love anyone as much as he loved Leia. If only he could stop her pain. Or at least make it easier for her to move on.

 _She sees me, she sees him._

He let himself fall back on the mattress.

At least this he could do for her. It would break both their hearts, he knew that, but one of them would have the chance to heal.

Han pulled closer to Leia and wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. She stirred and turned sleepily in his arms.  
"Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."  
Leia mumbled something incomprehensible and snuggled against his chest. He stroked her hair soothingly until her breath had deepened again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Don't look at me like that, Chewie. I know what I'm doing."  
"I seriously doubt that", the Wookiee growled but continued pre-flight checks.  
Han sighed and entered the co-ordinates for Nar Shaddaa. They would meet with Lens there and pick up their payload. After that it was on to Norrac X.

He had difficulty concentrating on the task at hand. Hopefully Leia wouldn't find his letter before they had left. He felt like a low-life walking out on her like that.  
Now he needed to find the right moment to tell his partner that he had no intention of returning after their mission.  
 _Oh Han_ , he chided himself, _since when did you become such a damn coward?_

"Hey, flyboy."  
Han almost jumped in his seat. It was strange to hear Chewie call him a name that Leia had so often used jokingly on him. He cleared his throat.  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Where were we?"  
"Pre-flight check complete. We're ready to go. Unless you'd rather sit and stare into Hyperspace."  
"Nope. Ok, Chewie. Let's get out of here."  
He fired up the engines and gently coaxed the Falcon out of the docking bay.

A couple of minutes later they had cleared the planet and were on their pre-set course to the smuggler's moon.  
Chewbacca had retired to his over-sized bunk in the crew quarters. Han grabbed two mugs from the galley and filled them with caf.  
Better get it over with.

"Chewie?"  
A low rumbling noise told him the Wookiee was still awake. Han raised the mug in his direction.  
"Thought you might want some."

"Thanks. What's up?"  
Han smiled. Chewie knew him too well.

"I need to tell you something...," he hesitated, turning the mug nervously in his fingers,  
"Leia and I have split..."  
He paused and rubbed his chin, anticipating Chewie to react. But the Wookiee just raised a questioning brow.  
"I'm not gonna go back after we finish this. Listen, I don't want you to feel obliged to stick with me."  
The Wookie slowly rose from his bunk and stood towering over him.  
"I'm going to ask you something. And I want you to answer truthfully."  
Han swallowed. "Fair enough."  
"Did you really split up or did you just walk out on her?"

Han stared intently at his toes.  
"I left a letter to explain."

He barely saw the flash of russet hair before a giant fist connected with his chin and knocked him against the wall where he crumpled to the floor.

"This is for Leia. She deserved better from you. And for thinking I would leave you just like that."  
Chewie retreated to his bunk and turned his back on Han.  
Han stood shakily, rubbing his throbbing jaw.  
"I guess I deserved that."  
When the Wookiee didn't answer, Han returned to the cockpit.  
Not long until they would reach their destination.  
What would happen then, Han had no clue.

-The End (for now)-


End file.
